greenys interviewing crew
by wrath of greeny
Summary: greeny is back with a new crew of lackey's some new some old rated for violence and death
1. chapter 1

**I own greeny** **and mackelie and blue the yoshi and ice** **and marie** **everything else belongs to their their owners**. **warning contains spoilers for Harry Potter**

greeny: so what are we going to do for the day

William: how about we spin the wheel of interviewing

everyone except WILLIAM and blue : yes

blue: I'm hungry

he spins the wheel it lands on voldermort

chase: so I'm going first I choose dogmeat as my partner

chase and dogmeat walk into a stage

chase :good morning London

greeny (is talking over loud speakers ) : welcome voldermort

voldermort : hello Brooklyn UK

audience: zzzzzzzzz

chase: this isn't Brooklyn UK its London

greeny: blue wake up the kidnapped audience I mean wake up the people who payed for tickets for the show

blue cracks his knuckles and the audience wakes up

chase: so why did you become evil

voldermort: me or the evil looking yoshi

chase: you (in a voice so low only the audience can bear) Idoit blues with us

voldermort: you see read the Harry Potter seris a auto biography for me

dogmeat: favorite spell

voldermort : avada kavada

the spells shoots at chase but hits a frying pan Amy whacks chase with the spell enters the audience seats killing 600 people

chase: ignoring that audience questions seat 64

woman who killed lupin:marry me

chase: you killed my favorite werewolf

greeny : you killed sirus black

the duo kill her brutally

voldermort: since your dead no

greeny is holding her head he tosses the head to little Ann and old Dan

dogmeat(holding in puke) : seat 65

Marie: can you make me a love potion

greeny: what in oblivion are you doing up there Marie

voldermort: no I won't greeny is not your type

fortune teller: I am predicting william is your type

Marie slowly approaches voldermort

greeny : oh oh how is she doing that this is not kid appropriate turn off the camera I'll be back with a new interview soon until then bye!!

the end

somewhere in Russia

??? : (Russian accent) time to be terminated greeny


	2. duhh

**I own William greeny and blue and Kris everything else belongs to their owners** **warning contains Mention of firewhiskey** 3:00 am

greeny is seen walking to a door wearing ear plugs and holding a book labled how to survive a angry 11 year old that is actually immortal and stays 11

he walks in and walks out dragging a angry william

William:why in saint Nick's rusty under pants did you wake me up before I had my fire whiskey

greeny: interview you now or paycheck no

blue appears with a dictionary that says how to interpret tired people

blue: he said you will interview now or you'll have no paycheck for 1 year

william(grumbling):what idiot or idiots wants or want to be interviewed at 3 am

sora and a two heartless walk on stage

roxas appears and drags away Sora and a heartless gets eaten by Kris

the fat heartless from Aldins world : .

William: son of a -

he gets struck by lightning

William:oww I rember now no swearing in the studio well that's to fatty here we need subtitles

fatty:o

William **(dark and menacing voice): and there will be no subs**

greeny:that is what happens when he is tired

greeny heads up stairs

5 mins later

we hear screaming from up stairs

greeny (wearing a towel )falls through the roof so does the termnatior

greeny disappears and reappears with clothes on

the duo fight

fatty:ingnore them

William:ok why are you fat

fatty:its not fat it's power

fatty punches terminator

terminator pulls out a minigun

terminator:say 'Hello to my little friend

Kris appears and eats the terminator and William

fatty:can I join you

greeny :yawn after the interview also Kris spit william out

Kris barfs up William and a skeleton

William pulls out a flame thrower

william : burn in well burn where you want just burn

William sets Kris on fire

William, :why is your back your weak point

fatty :well my back has a scar from when I fell off a bike and broke it

William : seat 66

Donald :where you one that was fought

fatty :yes the first one I also came because I won 77777777777 munny

William :end-

deadpool appears

deadpool and fatty have joined the party

end transmission


End file.
